Blutsbrüderschaft
by PainPanic
Summary: In einer außergewöhnlichen Bar beschließen sieben außergewöhnliche Gestalten, etwas außergewöhnliches zu tun. (Außergewöhnlicher Schwachsinn!)


Blutbrüderschaft  
  
Disclaimer: Alle vorkommenden Personen und Orte gehören Tolkien (und Family). Wir wollen damit kein Geld  
verdienen und hoffen , dass keins der Tolkien Verwandtschaft dies jemals zu Gesicht bekommen  
wird, da wir dann höchst vermutlich tot sein werden.  
  
Warnung: Diese Story ist nur nach toxischem Alkohol-/Drogenkonsum oder akuter Verrücktheit zu genießen.  
(„Hey.. Panic, ist noch Tee da?")  
  
Zusätzlich: Über Reviews freuen wir uns tierisch (menschlich kann man das schon nicht mehr nennen), erwarten aber keine (allzu) ernsthaften ( Bitte killt uns nicht).  
  
Mittelerde. 0.33 Uhr. Irgendwo in einer Bar, jenseits vom Nirgendwo. Fünf zwielichtige Gestalten hängen an der Theke des berühmten Gasthauses „Sowieso". Es war die wohl kurioseste Mischung an Gestalten, die das Land („Keine näheren Angaben, der Feind hört mit" –„Welcher Feind?") je gesehen hatte.  
  
Dort an der Bar hingen, saßen und lagen ein besoffener Elb („Nein, nicht die Legolas-Barbie"), ein tränensackiger Fischfresser, der ehemals dem Flussvolk entstammte und ein glühendes, lidloses rotes Auge, gespannt zwischen den Rändern eines Weinglases unheilvoll hin und her funkelnd und dabei die besoffenen Gäste mit seinem Scheinwerferlicht blendend. Neben ihm sein einziger und bester Freund („auch wenn er eigentlich geschmolzen ist, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache") DER Ring („ihr wisst schon, der Ring") der EINE Ring und unter der Theke ein erbrochener Halbling („Wer hat den denn ausgekotzt? Müsste es nicht erbrechender Halbling heißen?").  
  
Die Bar, von der hier die sagenumwobene Rede ist, war ein heimeliger Ort mit großen hellen Fenstern, robusten Tischen und köstlichen Speisen, in den jeder gerne einkehrte und das in der Nacht zum Schauplatz für Bier- und Wodkalustige Gäste, Minnesänger, Abenteurer, Huren und andere düstere Gestalten wurde. Während die eine Hälfte dieser Kreaturen damit beschäftigt war, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu halten, prügelte sich die andere Hälfte gegenseitig die Innereien aus dem Körper. Diese Idylle wurde einzig und allein durch Pippins: „Merry, du Sau, hör' auf meine Bar vollzukotzen. Kein Butterbier mehr für dich!" („Moment... falsches Buch ?!").  
  
Das durch diesen Schrei aufgeweckte Elrond hob mühsam den Kopf und sah seine Banknachbarn mit verklärtem Blick an: „Bissssssss uu auuch traurig?", fragte er den auf seinem Schoss liegendem Gollum. Gollums/Smeagols („Was auch immer!!") Antwort bestand aus einem langgezogenem Rülpser, der dann in ein langgezogenes: „Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeein, du bist nicht mein Vater", überging. Aber in Wirklichkeit war Gollum wirklich traurig, denn er hatte herausgefunden, dass in dem Fischburger bei Mäcces ja gar kein Fisch war. Das war dem Ring ein Stichwort gewesen. Heulend hängte er sich an seinen PinaColada –Strohhalm, schaukelte ein wenig und klagte dann seinen Mittrinkern sein Leid: „Ich hatte nie einen Vaaaaateeeeeeeeeeeeer!"  
  
Sauron wiedersprach: „Aber Ringchen, weine doch nicht. War nicht ich der, der dich erschaffen hat?" „Mein Schatzzzzzz!" („Klappe, Gollum!") „Jaaa.", schniefte der Ring.  
  
Just in diese Augenblick betrat ein tangotanzender, nakoleptischer Argentinier die Bar und ging auf unsere sechs Freunde zu: „Ich habe eine Lösung für all eure Probleme, olé!"  
  
„Ich hab' kein Problem.", maulte Sauron, rutschte vom Glasrand ab und landete fluchend und zischend im Wein. „Naja, jetzt schon.", blubberte es von dort. Mit einem leicht pikierten Gesichtsausdruck und spitzen Fingern fischte Elrond das fast erloschene Auge aus dem Glas. „Nun sprecht schon Fremder. Wie lautet die Lösung all unserer Probleme?", fragte Aragorn („Aragorn? Wieso Aragorn?" „Ja, wieso nicht?" „Aber wo kommt der Typ so plötzlich her?" „Is doch egal... is doch eh nur 'ne FanFiction!!!" ) den inzwischen eingeschlafenen Argentinier. Gemeinschaftlich rüttelten sie ihn wach worauf dieser anfing zu singen: „ROOOXÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄNNE! You don't have to wear this dress tonight."  
  
„Das ist die Lösung all unserer Probleme?", krakeelte Merry in eine Erbrechenspause hinein („Gibt es das Wort?" „Keine Ahnung, ich hab's grade erfunden." „Okay.") vom Boden aus. „Nein.", erklärte der nakoleptische, tangotanzende Argentinier und erläuterte seinen Plan: „Also, wenn ihr an dem Drachen vorbei seid und die Waffenkammer durchquert habt, müsst ihr nur noch an dem pinken Elefanten („Olifanten!" „Schnurz!") das *schnarch*..."  
  
Er war wieder eingeschlafen. Doch natürlich wurde er sofort wieder geweckt:  
  
„Bluuuuuuuutsbrüderschaft!", krähte er.  
  
„Jaaaaa!", schrieen alle (Elrond, Ring, Sauron, Gollum, Pippin, Aragorn, Merry). „Das ist die Lösung!"  
  
Augenblicklich schleppte Pippin das gesamte Waffenarsenal der Kneipe an und alle begannen voller Enthusiasmus, sich sämtliche Körperteile aufzuritzen (der eine oder andere kastrierte sich dabei selber , doch davon ein ander Mal –Fortsetzung folgt „Neeein, bitte nicht.").  
  
Und so lebten sie tot aber glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende. Nur das im Wein schwimmende Sauron-Auge und der am Strohhalm baumelnde Ringe, die bedauerlicherweise keine Arme hatten, lebten noch und beklagten wieder einmal mehr ihr Schicksal:  
  
„Ich hatte nie einen Vateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!"  
  
„Hey, Pain, ist noch was von diesem interessanten Tee da?.... Pain?"  
  
„Wäh?" 


End file.
